


Broken Butterflies

by Omegathyst



Series: Broken Twilight [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adultery, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Arguing, Asshole Twilight, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Futanari, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Magic masturbation, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Many decades after Twilight takes the throne and becomes ruler of Equestria, Cadance visits Twilight once more.
Relationships: Twilight Sparkle/Princess Cadance
Series: Broken Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654561
Kudos: 12





	Broken Butterflies

“Come in,” Twilight ordered after hearing knocks on the castle door, knocking to the tune of a song she knew all too well.

The door creaked open, and Twilight covered her lips with her hoof as she saw her sister-in-law in tears as she shakily stepped forward. The silence of the room, only interrupted by Cadance’s loud hoofsteps, sent a cold jolt throughout Twilight’s body. _This isn’t happening,_ Twilight told herself. _Both of them would be gone, and we could pretend this whole affair never happened._

“Shining Armor is sick,” Cadance whimpered, staring at the floor. “None of my magic will cure it entirely, so Zecora has come to the Crystal Empire to try with her potions. I...I can’t do this anymore.”

“C-Cadance,” Twilight whispered. “Neither of them will know.”

“I c-can’t help it, I’m the Princess of Love, but _you?”_ Cadance’s glare hardened through her tears. “She would be ashamed of you.”

“I said you will not mention her in this room!” Twilight growled, standing off her throne. “My brother has what, a few years at best? We Pinkie promised us in the end, remember?”

“That was before _this_ changed you,” Cadance waved her hoof towards Twilight’s body. “ _Before_ you waved off his death like a roach on the wall!”

“I don’t have a choice,” Twilight sighed. “When there’s _thousands_ of them, Cadance. I could’ve been there for you, forever. I would’ve played games with Flurry, taught her the ladybug song. And you married _him?_ What good that meant, huh?”

Cadance gritted her teeth, her emotions boiling from her wings to the bottom of her hooves. Storming up the stairs, Twilight barely smirked when Cadance used her magic to yank her head forward and press their lips together.

Twilight felt Cadance sink her teeth into her bottom lip as she wrapped her purple wings around her lover, pulling her even closer. She moaned into Cadance’s kiss when she felt pressure against her alicorn-cock, rubbing up and down. Twilight’s hoof maneuvered past Cadance’s own cock, rubbing circles around the wetness of her pussy.

Tears ran down Cadance’s face as she struggled to breathe in and out, stepping out of Twilight’s embrace as she leaned forward and started licking Twilight’s cock. Twilight moaned, images of Cadance and _her_ running through her head as she felt her eyelids growing hot and heavy. Were her dearest friends up there, watching her getting blown off by a married mare? Night after night of her own undoing, caught in one shitty decision after another, how could she stop?

“I’m sorry,” Twilight gasped, staring at the doors. _She_ wasn’t there, only the mare that she whisked away from her brother was in this room, currently deepthroating unlike any other mare Twilight ever loved. Or currently loved, Twilight winced at the thought.

_What would Celestia say? Hell, what kind of “Princess of Friendship” are you anymore? Did immortality do this to them, too? Immortality, you and your goddamn excuses. This was always you, getting off to broken love. Got to be hurting somepony in the shadows to make up for your own shit. You-_

_“SHUT UP!”_ Twilight bellowed, causing Cadance to glance up at her with wide eyes. “You can keep going.”

Cadance closed her eyes, feeling Twilight’s rigid thrusts into her mouth for a few moments before Twilight used her magic to pull Cadance off of her, turning her pussy to face Twilight. Twilight ignited her horn, and a blue aura pushed inside Cadance’s pussy. Cadance gasped, thrusting her hips back as high-pitched squeaks escaped her mouth.

“Y’know, Princess of Love could apply to _many_ concepts,” Twilight said, her voice running smooth as honey. “Your love for your daughter and your friends. To say _that_ justifies _this?_ We’re not fools, Cadance, you could’ve kept this with your husband for the short life he had. You have no upper hoof over my character, you never did.”

“S-Shut up and fuck me!” Cadance growled, glaring at Twilight from over her shoulder. “I won’t be coming back.”

“We’ll see about that,” Twilight smirked. “Why fuck me, if you never want to see me again? You should walk off with what little dignity you have left. Right, Princess?”

“T-Twilight, _p-please!”_ Cadance screamed, throwing her head back and squirting cum out of her pussy. _“I need this!”_

“How could I say no to that?” Twilight snickered, her thoughts pounding away at her mind, piling on top of each other. As her thoughts attempted to bring water to her eyes, Twilight mounted Cadance and gripped her tri-colored mane with her teeth, pressing her tip against Cadance’s sloppy entrance.

_I miss her, why am I doing this?_

Twilight closed her eyes and pushed forward, her dick pushing Cadance’s pussy open more than her magic did. Cadance gasped, pushing her hips back as she took more and more of the dick that she kept returning for. The biggest cock she had ever taken, Cadance looked at the floor, trying to ward off the broken butterflies swarming in her mind. She felt magic tickling her own dick and moving in a stroking motion, doubling the heat throughout her body, and ridding her of her thoughts. She threw her head back, feeling the heat tickling her ears as she stomped her hoof.

 _ **“Yes!”**_ Cadance cried. **_“More!”_**

Twilight casted more spells, sending Cadance into a nirvana beyond the hell she endured. The holes tearing open in her marriage, her affair, faded away in her heart as she started seeing stars. Her wings sprung open, flapping rapidly as she felt her orgasm approaching her pussy _and_ her cock. Screaming into the soundproof room, Cadance’s vision whited out as her thoughts were wiped away by waves of pure ecstasy.

Twilight growled, bucking her hips to meet Cadance’s hips in several sloppy thrusts, shooting loads of cum inside her fellow princess. Pulling out, Twilight gave Cadance no time to exchange a final glare, or something even worse.

“Get out of my castle,” Twilight hissed, shooting a teleportation spell at Cadance. Before Cadance could snap out of her post-orgasm bliss, she was gone. Twilight used more magic to clean up the floors and stench in the room, before she collapsed on her throne. Her body was shaking as she lifted a paper and pen with her horn.

_Dear Shi_

Twilight froze, feeling the thundering in her heart before she screamed, tearing up the paper and burying her face in her hooves. Her body kept shuddering as whimpers escaped her.

“Where did we go wrong?"

* * *

Several days had passed, when two stallions of the Royal Guard stepped into Twilight’s room.

“Princess Twilight, she has returned.”

Twilight quickly lifted her slumped head off the throne, her eyes wide at her guards.

“C-Cadance?” Twilight asked.

“No, it’s your marefriend,” One of the guards replied. “She’s back from her trip.”

Twilight’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. A tear slipped out of her eye as she stared at her guards.

_Another one in the shadows._

“Send her in.”


End file.
